Harry and Ginny's Sexual Rendevous
by geniva midnight
Summary: Harry is chasing Horcruxes and has no time for fun - until he accidentally activates an enchantment that brings Ginny and a romantic setting right into his tent...
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny?" Harry was surprise and excited to see his girlfriend Ginny. The night before Bill and Fluer's wedding, Ginny had secretly slipped a note into Harry's jeans pocket, _I will wait for you_, it had said. He had placed it in his moleskin pouch along with his other treasured keepsakes but had not thought about it much lately. Harry, Hermione and Ron were still camping up and down the country in the tiny tent without much food and his thoughts were focused solely on finding the next Horcrux.

A few moments ago Harry has felt a surge of love shoot through him as his hand grazed the note in his pouch. As an image of Ginny formed in his mind the note became warm and Harry felt a tug in his stomach as he pulled the note out. A white flash had filled the air and then, standing in front of him dressed in a red lace Basque, was Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny ran towards him, her hair like flames of passion floating around her face and shoulders. Harry opened his arms and inhaled deeply as she fell into his embrace. He had not thought he would see her soon – in fact part of him had entertained the possibility of never seeing her again. Having the shadow of Lord Voldemort over his entire life, Harry had never expected to feel free or happy again, but in this moment he was both.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Harry looked into her face and saw just how green her eyes were, how the sparkle in them shone so brightly when she was looking at him.

"The note I gave you had an enchantment on it. If you missed me enough it would turn into an automatic port-key and bring me directly to you! I had an exact copy of the note in my locket at all times, and I felt when it went warm! So I undressed, and here I am! Oh, Harry!"

"That is amazing, Ginny! That is very advanced magick, did you learn that off Hermione? Oh no, Ron and Hermione are both outside! What if they come inside – Ron won't be happy to see you here, this isn't exactly the Gryffindor common room." He saw her look around, taking in the tent and looking for the doorway.

"It's fine, Harry, the enchantment will slightly alter their current wants so they won't want to come near you for a few hours. They will probably just feel they are enjoying the weather."

"I doubt it, -"

"Oh, Harry, shut-up!" She pressed her mouth against his lightly and then pulled back, her eyes 2 beautiful green question marks. He grinned and kissed her back. All at once his fears began to melt and his heart began to warm. Ginny was safety, she was comfort, she was familiar, she was his home. He loved her not just for the way that she looked like an angel, but for how her presence calmed his demons. He brought his hands down to rest gently on her hips, hips which were now full and shapely, and he felt his pulse quickening as she moaned into his mouth.

Ginny, warm, smelling of cinnamon and lavender, who had never kissed him like before, never had her lips been so ferocious, her hands so, well, everywhere, never before had she pressed her chest against him, sliding her body up and down his own. He reached down and grabbed the hem of her robe, he pulled it over her head and caressed her bare shoulder blades, fingers barely touching her breasts and trailing electricity across her skin. He traced his fingertips from one freckles to another, not just seeing beauty spots, but seeing his entire universe imprinted on the woman he could never get enough of.

Harry pulled back "Ginny, there's absolutely nothing I would like to do more right now, but I don't want your first time to be in a tent which smells like Ron's socks and Cat poo. I won't do that to you."

"Come with me," Ginny gently tugged on his sleeve and pulled him towards the girl's bathroom. He had not been in their yet, he had never seen the point in investigating. Ginny opened the door and he saw just wrong he had been in ignoring this door. A spacious room sprawled out in front of him, candles at all levels on the walls, the sink, and the rim of the spa. Flowers overflowed from roof hanging baskets and gentle pink lighting sparkled off the mirror and tiles. There was a double-day lounger in the corner sitting next to a small round table ladled with strawberries, champagne, whipped cream and melted chocolate.

"How on earth did I not know about this room?" Harry began exploring slowly, making his way forwards towards the bubble-filled spa.

"Hermione and I were sharing this bathroom at the Quidditch World Cup and we had different ways of living. She said I was too messy to share with and I was annoyed when she was brushing her teeth at 6.00am. So one day after we both tried to use the bathroom she cast an enchantment on the doorway. She said it was similar to the Room of Requirement enchantment but that she only had enough of the spell theory to create 2 rooms rather than the limitless power of the Room of Requirement. When she enters, she enters her own bathroom. When I enter, I come here. This is where I always wanted to be with you. I created my fantasy space with you in here after you told me you were going on the quest. I hoped it would all come together…and it has."

Ginny reached behind her back and unclipped her bra strap. Harry gasped as she slipped it down her arms revealing two perfectly rounded cream coloured breasts. Her nipples were pink and aroused. She slid her hands down her sides and hooked her fingers in her panties, moving towards the floor slowly. Harry's heart was pumping hard in his chest as she watched, his glasses beginning to fog. Ginny stepped out her panties and stood in front of him, bare and beautiful. He had fantasised about this moment many times over, and now that it was here he was nervous.

She reached one hand towards him and beckoned. Harry moved forwards, his breathing shallow and his head light-headed, as she turned and directed him towards the spa. Ginny stepped lightly into the spa, Goosebumps lightly dusting her skin as she immersed herself in the water and rose oil.

Harry quickly undressed and slid in with her. He pulled her towards him and finally knew what it was like to touch Ginny's naked, wet, warm skin. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling a scar map of his history with Voldemort, and accepting all parts of him. He leaned in and began kissing her, this time more urgently. Ginny moaned, and pressed her breasts against him. She took his hand and guided it down her torso to her sacred opening and Harry gasped.

Harry circled her and gentle slid his middle finger inside her, almost shaking with anticipation.

"Mmmm, Harry," Ginny moaned into his neck. "I've wanted you for so long." She pushed herself down onto his finger, and he felt her tightening up and he moved it up and down.

"Oh, Harry, I love you."

"I love you, too, Ginny." He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He continued moving his finger in and out of her and she moaned and gasped against him, her wet breasts rubbing against his bare skin with each movement. He took her earlobe in his mouth and nipped it, sucked on it, before kissing down her neck and shoulder blades. Ginny's back arched, her breasts moving forwards right into his face. He took her left breast into his mouth and began licking in small circles around her nipple.

"Ginny, touch me."

Ginny's fingers were suddenly around his thickness, firm but gentle and the most sensual thing Harry had ever experienced.

"I need you now, Harry, we've waited for so long already."

Ginny moved up and towards him, opening her legs as she squatted onto his lap. Ginny hovered above his legs, looking into Harry's eyes as she felt the love she had for him coursing through her. He placed his hands on her hips, his green eyes never leaving hers. Ginny reached up and gently touched his scar.

"You may not always be close to me, Harry, but you will always be with me in my heart."

Leaning down, Ginny opened her lips slightly and pressed them against Harry's forehead.

Harry's hand began to slowly guide Ginny down onto his hardness, her fingernails pressing into the skin on his shoulders as she felt the first magical flash of sexual pain and pleasure. Harry felt he had never known happiness until now, and he began to move his hips into Ginny, his heart opening, his mind clear, his body willing and able.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ginny began to move up and down on top of Harry, he started to thrust deeply, moaning into her neck, one hand guiding her hips, the other in her hair. He ran his lips across her clavicle and grazed his teeth down her chest to her breasts. He gentle allowed his teeth to tease her nipple before widening his mouth and taking her into his mouth. Harry ran his warm, wet tongue in circles around her areola, coming so very closely to the point of coming that he had to grasp her tightly, frozen against him, she still wrapped around him in every sense. Ginny shuddered against his chest, the movement passing quickly through her body, all the way up and down, and Harry could feel it vibrating his member gently as he began to slowly press into her again.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny's breath was coming hard and fast, shallow in her chest and warm on his neck. Harry put his arms under hers and up so his hands were on her shoulders. He began pushing her down quickly, then up slowly, Ginny moaning all the while.

Ginny pulled herself away slowly, and stood up. Harry watched her as she rose; his eyes grazing every inch of her alabaster skin. One small hand beckoned him forward, and Harry got up and walked across to the place Ginny was kneeling on a towel. Hands spread, legs together, hair falling across her face. She wiggled her hips slightly and giggled and Harry ran his hands over her behind.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this night, Ginny." Harry spoke softly, his fingers trailing magic across her cheeks, "To have you here, naked, needing me. It is more than I ever dreamt of." He placed his pulsing nob against her silky opening, running it up and down her vertical smile.

"Do it, Harry, take me, please." As she spoke she pushed back towards him, and Harry's enormous magic wand sank into her depths.

"Oh yes, deeper, Harry, oh, oh, HARRY!" Ginny was bucking wildly against him, Harry could feel every muscle inside her tightening around him, and he thrust over and over, feeling her spasms becoming more frequent. Harry pushing forwards and Ginny pushing back; their bodies meeting together in a spectacular explosion of beautiful nerve endings coming to life.

Sweat ran down Harry's forehead and landed on Ginny's back, he held her hair in his fist and pulled her entirely onto his length as he exploded inside her, groaning and gasping her name as he did so.

"Oh fuck, Ginny, right…there.."

Ginny shuddered under him as she had her own golden moment, her breath held as waves of ecstasy rolled over her body, leaving a euphoric mess where Ginny once was.

They collapsed together, onto the towel, shuddering, their breath fast and shallow, their hands meeting between their bodies to grasp the other tightly.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry looked into her eyes as he said it. "You are everything I am fighting for."

"Harry, I love you too. So much that it hurts me when you're away. Make me a promise. Promise me that once a week, while you are on this quest, you will activate this enchantment and send for me. We can do whatever you want, talk, strategize, relax, or show our love. You don't have to do this alone, Harry."

"I promise", Harry said, knowing in his heart he wouldn't. He had already put her in enough danger by inadvertently activating it this one time. He kissed her on her forehead. "I promise."


End file.
